


Magoot

by youki7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youki7/pseuds/youki7





	Magoot

Maggot

part 1   
鸣人一觉醒来天色已经大亮，他已经能越来越清醒的记得自己的梦境内容了，梦里面白衣少年的生活状态他都仿佛自己过了一遍，感觉真实又立体。但是佐助告诉他，梦境是相反的，他每天持续的昏昏沉沉的睡觉，又昏昏沉沉的醒来，好像永远睡不够，佐助最近一直在家陪着他，他向佐助抱怨自己已经要活成一只猪了，佐助只是捏着他的脸说“上次就不该带你去玩，你太累啦休息几天就好啦！” 然后又给他做最爱吃的拉面，有佐助在，有拉面在。鸣人倒也没有去过分关切这个梦境的虚实。  
曾经他失去过佐助两次，这种像活剥撕裂般的疼痛他再也不想有。后来佐助回来了，一次又一次的告诉他，我就是你的佐助，我就在这里哪里都不去。鸣人几番失而复得，已经倍加珍惜在一起的时光，再也没有比现在更美好的事情了，不是吗？佐助就在这里。  
鸣人叼着牙刷刷牙，闻着厨房又传来熟悉的拉面的味道，甩甩头试图忘记刚刚的梦境，他记得那个白衣的和他拥有一摸一样脸庞的男孩子的眼神，一直一动不动的望着自己，但是佐助和拉面气味这两种很好的安慰了自己因睡觉过久而没有进食的胃，他胡乱的把泡沫吐掉用水随便冲了一把脸，在用手拍了拍自己的脸，让自己看起来气色没有那么苍白，然后蹑手蹑脚钻进厨房，佐助果然在搅拌着调味料，他一把从后面抱住佐助的腰，属于佐助专属的气味直往鼻子里钻，简直太幸福了，鸣人想。  
“鸣人，乖乖去坐好，拉面马上要好了~”  
“唔~我要抱一抱你” 鸣人把脸埋进佐助后背，嗡声嗡气的说。  
“怎么没发现你以前那么黏人啊~”佐助无奈放下手中的碗。  
“以前你也不准我老吃拉面啊，还那么讨厌总喊我吊车尾和笨蛋的说。”  
“那鸣人喜欢之前的我还是现在的我呢？"  
"唔，哪有这样子的问题，怎么样的佐助我都喜欢啊！”鸣人深吸了一口，还是让他身心都沉迷的味道：“不过那时候的佐助也很令人怀念啊，明明脾气拽的要死，对我又凶的要命，我真不该答应跟你在一起那时候。”  
佐助一愣，他转身过来扶着鸣人是双臂，“你这是后悔了吗？”  
“噗嗤~你怎么也有这么笨的时候，真想给你看看你现在的表情欸。”鸣人凑上前在面色冷下来的佐助脸上亲了一下，“我的意思是，从你跟我说第一句话起，我就喜欢你了，直到现在。”  
佐助闻言一把抱着鸣人，稍微使了一点力气把他固定在自己怀里，“那鸣人我们结婚吧。”  
鸣人被吓了一跳，佐助似乎知道他接下来的动作更加紧紧的把他抱着，“给你3秒不反对就是答应了，3~2~1好的你已经答应了！”  
“哇你这是耍赖啊~”鸣人瓮声瓮气的说，佐助说结婚这个词太突然了，他还没有准备好，或者说曾经两度失去过佐助的时候，已经绝望到以为今生再无可能在一起，从18岁大学时候在篮球场佐助向他走近开始，他已经对佐助一见钟情，再后来在教堂遇到佐助穿着神父装，像天神一般走近他，鸣人觉得，大概如果一生只够爱一个人的话，就是眼前的这个人吧。  
“嗯？鸣人？”佐助看鸣人迟迟不说话，把双臂稍微松开让鸣人恢复自由，“你是不是……还没有好好心理准备？”佐助一脸期盼的看着他。  
“不，我答应你，我们结婚吧。哪里都好，我们结婚。”  
“傻~” 佐助心疼的揉了揉鸣人的刚剃过不久的短发，只见鸣人碧蓝色的眼睛里泛着泪光，盈盈发亮的模样，“我要求提享受使婚内福利” 说完就直接开始扒鸣人胡乱套着的睡衣。"鸣人的模样太诱人了~“   
“啊~不行，你天天晚上折腾我还不够吗，我还没有吃早饭的说~我的拉面~”   
“我先吃完你你再吃拉面！” 佐助不由分说把剥光的人往客厅带，'"一会凉了我再给你做一份。”  
“那我抗议不准在我身上留印记了~我过几天去面试的说~”  
“好~”  
part 2  
鸣人自从雏田的事情之后一直没有去上班，佐助也不愿意让鸣人离开自己的视线范围内。时间一久一向喜欢热闹的他受不了这么乏味的生活，他需要社交，需要新朋友，于是软磨硬皮让佐助同意自己去投简历找一份近一点的工作。虽然出现了很长时间的工作经历空缺，鸣人为了这次面试下足了功夫，过程也还算顺利，头顶几乎要秃光的面试官似乎很喜欢鸣人对他连开绿灯。鸣人兴奋的走出 公司大门就给佐助发信息，“我面试通过了，一会我去体检，拿了结果就能办入职，等我发了薪水请你吃饭哦~”  
“好的，早点回家。我替你收到一份母校的百年庆典请柬，你想去吗？”  
“去！！！我好久没有回学校看看的说~ 佐助要一起去吗？”  
“严格说我还没从那里毕业鸣人，我没有收到请柬。”  
鸣人看到回复的消息一愣，忍不住咧嘴笑起来。  
“是啊，我以为此生再也见不到佐助了呢。想来肯定是我做多了好事，才能一次又一次遇到你。”  
鸣人收起手机，有些感慨的前往医院体检，历经分离相遇再阴阳相隔的种种，仿佛还是一场梦，鸣人已经不再去追寻这些是非真实还是虚假，梦里的男孩子他只能当作是长得很像的别人的人生，跟自己毫无瓜葛。  
体检的时候有一项要做心电图，鸣人这才红着脸想起佐助在自己身上留下了片片痕迹。他尴尬的不肯把衣服掀开。  
“漩涡先生请你把衣服解开一点可以吗？”  
面对名叫春野樱的樱发女医生无奈的拿着心电图仪器站在自己面前，鸣人终于硬着头皮把自己的衬衣扣子解开，果不其然看到医生神色不定的眼光，鸣人耳朵都要红透了，他知道自己胸口有多少佐助用力允吸下的痕迹。  
“不用害羞啦，大家都是成年人，你妻子真厉害啊~” 樱发医生感慨道。  
“嗯~”鸣人撇过头去不敢看她的目光，“是很厉害。”  
“哈哈好了，要开始检测了，不要说话保持安静。一会你去门诊的前台拿结果就好了。”  
鸣人全程红着脸做完检查，临走前还仿佛看到医生似笑非笑的表情，他恨不得找个地洞钻进去，好不容易熬到所有检查结果都结束了，都已经是下午的时间，鸣人拿了报告着急回家，他已经能预见到自己那么迟回去佐助会满脸不高兴了，一会给他带甜点回去好了，鸣人想。就在出门诊大门的时候，一个然匆匆忙忙往里冲进来，鸣人来不及闪避，就被狠狠的撞开来了，鸣人身子往门边一带，头重重的撞在了玻璃门上，整个身子往后倒了下去，随着一声闷响，鸣人觉得自己后脑勺嗡嗡响起来，“完了，又要迟回家了。”这是鸣人清醒之前的最后一个念头。  
醒来的时候鸣人已经躺在急诊的观察室，他望着头顶苍白的灯光一时还有些恍惚，脑袋钝钝的疼提醒他刚刚被撞到头了，这种钝痛拉扯着神经，鸣人恍恍惚惚的似乎记起似乎忘记了什么很重要的事情，依稀记得也是这么一片明晃晃的灯光和浑身剧烈的疼痛，这有种虚幻感，让他想起了自己梦境里的白衣少年。  
“漩涡先生你醒了？现在感觉怎么样？有恶心想吐的感觉吗？” 一个年纪稍微大的医生走进来，手上夹着鸣人的检查报告。  
“医生我晕过去了？现在还好，就是后脑勺还是有点疼。”鸣人摸摸脑袋，突然想起什么赶紧从口袋里摸出手机看时间，果然有好几通佐助的未接来电。  
“嗯，你被撞到头有一点轻微脑震荡，晕过去了一会很正常，我们已经给你照过颅脑CT，没有发现有什么问题。”  
“呼~~那就好那就好，我就说我哪有那么脆弱嘿嘿，谢谢医生啊！”鸣人从床上下来，一时间还是有点站不稳，他扶着床头上的栏杆想着要不要叫佐助来接自己算了，又担心佐助会生气。“请问下医生我可以走了么？”  
“漩涡先生是这样的，我们检查过你的身体，脑袋是没有大碍，但是从血液里我们检查到还有少量的致幻剂成分，因为剂量也够不上报警，我想请问下漩涡先生吃过什么药物没有？”  
鸣人被吓了一跳，自己血液里含有致幻剂？他自从教堂遇到佐助开始两个人几乎没有分开过，除了佐助带他去旅行几个月时间，也几乎没有离开过这个城市，他从何而来的致幻剂？这个认知使他有点后背发凉。  
“漩涡先生，看你脸色不太好，请问是最使用过安眠药吗？“  
唔是……是的。最近找工作压力大，吃了一点儿。”鸣人顺着医生的话往下说，脑袋似乎更疼了，他天天不知疲惫的每天和佐助做爱再睡过去，怎么可能吃什么安眠药。  
“建议你停止这种行为，过量的安眠药对身体还是有很大的副作用，一会去结个账，建议你明天过来复查，48小时内注意观察，有不舒服赶紧来医院。”   
医生把检查报告递给鸣人，他第一眼就看到了检查单上清楚的写着自己血液里有精神药物残留这几个字。他有些害怕和无措的把检查报告塞进体检报告袋里，神色有点恍惚的告别了医生走出医院。  
街上路灯已经全亮了，他出来已经整整一天时间了，看到昏暗的路灯和急行的来往车辆鸣人还是有种不切实际感，他长期跟佐助呆在家里没有和外界接触，这种灯光都仿佛是很久很久之前的模样，他想起自己梦里白衣服的少年，难道是自己被药物影响所产生的幻觉？那佐助呢？佐助是幻觉吗？他清楚的记得佐助苍白的尸身躺在医院的样子，因为痛苦太过剧烈，他一直无法忘记那个画面。  
他抖抖索索的打了个车想要快点回家，回家抱一下佐助，看看他是否像每一天拥抱的佐助那样温暖而有力，他感觉到那种痛苦一直蛰伏在身体里面没有走，躲在身体某个角落等着一句进攻，再次将他吞噬。鸣人害怕佐助是他的一个幻觉，那个每天抱着他睡觉的佐助，那个深深进入他身体里的佐助，那个刚刚才跟他求婚过的佐助是自己的幻觉吗？  
鸣人拿出手机去翻通话记录，还在，确定是佐助打过他几个电话。看着手机屏幕上的“佐助”两个字，他稍微安心下来。或许真的是自己吃到了药物也说不定，佐助肯定不是自己的幻觉。  
突然手机叮的一声响了，他翻开一看，是邮箱？他不记得自己有把绑邮箱在手机上，他有点疑惑的点开，是署名为“春野樱”的邮件。  
“佐助，鸣人今天在急诊晕倒，已经被查出来血液里含有致幻剂了，医生已经告诉他了应该，你做好准备。”  
鸣人大惊失色，刚刚好不容易建立起来的一点安全感瞬间崩塌，他想起来这个手机原本就是佐助的！他们之前在海边度假自己拍照时候手机不小心掉海里，是随便拿的佐助的手机一直在用着。也就是这个邮箱就是佐助的邮箱！佐助知道自己身体里有致幻剂，自己一直跟佐助呆在一起，也就是这个药是他下的！ 电光火花的一霎那，鸣人突然反应过来。  
回到家的时候，佐助果然在家，他坐在沙发上裹着小毯子低头看着报纸，几屡额发垂下来，还是那张好看的脸，鸣人熟悉的不得了，年轻，帅气，仿佛时间没有在他脸上走过去一般。此刻佐助好看的脸上却皱着眉抬头看着鸣人。  
“你怎么现在才回家，打你电话都不接。”佐助合上报纸，站起来走向鸣人。  
鸣人感觉到一股压迫感，他赶紧低头坐下玄关边的凳子上换鞋子，“我体检完和新同事去吃晚饭了，手机没电了没有接到电话真是抱歉让你担心了。”  
“那就好，我还想着你再不回家就报警找你了”佐助蹲在鸣人面前，帮他接过鞋子放好。  
“鸣人，你怎么了鸣人？”佐助双手抬起鸣人的脸，已经是泪流满面的模样，蓝色的眸子里尽是哀伤的神色。佐助心疼不已，探起身抱着他的头放在自己胸口，“鸣人怎么了，我在这里~”  
听着耳边有力的心跳声和佐助急切的声音，鸣人终于呜咽着哭起来，一路上紧张和害怕的情绪一直得不到缓解，在看到佐助的那刻发酵起来形成巨大的恐慌，佐助居然对他下药！这个认知使他几近崩溃。眼前的这个说要共度一生的人，到底是不是他18岁那年就一见钟情的佐助。  
“佐助我梦到你已经死了~”鸣人哑着嗓子哭着，一时间不知道该害怕还是该难过，当初看到佐助是尸体那刻起他就心如死灰，甚至是忘记了怎么度过的那段时光，如今终于可以对本尊诉说那种生离死别的痛苦，一切太过玄幻了，他几乎要承受不住这种身临其境的巨大悲伤中。  
佐助没有说话，一直紧紧的抱着颤抖着在抽泣的鸣人，他不知道该怎么跟鸣人解释命运这种东西，无论怎么说命运都是对鸣人很不公平的一方。  
“佐助我们做爱吧，求你了~”  
part 3  
佐助几近粗暴的把鸣人的领带扯下来绑在他的眼睛上，有的人身材再好都不适合穿正装，佐助想。  
蜜色的脖子下面是略显白色的皮肤，上面布满之前留下的吻痕，衬衣被脱掉的鸣人有些在空气中微微颤抖，佐助一个人在家把空调开的很足，鸣人看不到佐助的表情，黑暗中原本的恐慌被无限放大，他紧紧搂着佐助的脖子随着他的呼吸起伏，这种想要质疑佐助又离不开他的矛盾心里随着佐助落下的亲吻被逐个击溃，鸣人挣扎着溃不成军，眼泪还是汩汩流出来，湿透了领带。  
“鸣人别哭，我会忍不住现在就要了你”   
佐助依旧保持着半跪着姿势搂着还没换好鞋子的鸣人，他亲吻着鸣人的嘴唇似乎封住鸣人呜咽的哭声，但是仍旧尝到了泪水的咸味，这和鸣人高潮时候溢出的眼泪不同，佐助知道，他似乎尝出了鸣人的悲伤，这使佐助揪心的疼。  
之前的离开，终究对鸣人造成了不可磨灭的伤害。  
鸣人把佐助推开两个人换一个位置，自己变成跪在佐助腿间，哪怕眼睛看不到他也轻车熟路的拉下佐助裤子的拉链，几近虔诚的拿脸颊去蹭佐助已经微微勃起的阳具，他隔着内裤舔舐，他所熟悉的腥味往口腔里钻，鸣人扒开佐助的内裤，双手握着青茎暴起的性器，一口一口的舔起来。这是最熟悉不过的佐助的味道，无论是十八岁那年在学校时候第一次为佐助口交，还是在往后无数个日夜里两个人水乳交融，这个味道已经充分渗透了鸣人，似乎已经成为的鸣人发情的信号，鸣人越是流着泪吮吸，越是身体不可忍耐的空虚起来。  
他想要眼前的这个人，他渴求着嘴里的这个东西进入自己，贯穿自己，把自己带上九天云霄，带领自己享受最极致的快感。  
佐助被鸣人的动作取悦到，他轻轻呻吟着看着眼泪和口水横流的鸣人，深蓝色的领带被打湿成黑色，鸣人身上胸口打开的穿着一半的衬衣，胸前两粒乳珠已经微微翘起，这是鸣人身体兴奋起来的象征。他感应到了鸣人的需求，探下手一下又一下的捏着两粒乳珠，感受着它们更加的坚硬和挺翘。  
“唔~”鸣人被刺激的全身坚硬，嘴巴大张已经含不住佐助已经完全勃起的阴茎，他跌落在地上，粗粗喘着气， 活脱脱的像一条被捕捉上岸的鱼。佐助欺身而上，一边吻上去一边脱鸣人的衣服，鸣人也已然完全勃起，从未进入过的性器虽然粗大但却是呈偏粉的色泽，它暴露在空气中泫然欲泣的模样令佐助色欲大动，佐助把自己的性器抵上它，这是一种不同于口交的快感，铃口和茎身相互摩擦，惹得鸣人半躺在地上微微颤抖。  
“佐助，快进来~”鸣人把头偏过去，带着哭腔把头靠在佐助胸口。理智拉扯着自己要离开这个人，身体却叫嚣着渴求他。  
“没做扩张你会受伤的~”佐助隐忍着，继续帮鸣人用手缓缓撸动着，时不时的刮过冠状沟底下的系带，惹得鸣人哭泣声更大。  
鸣人忍受不住，自己背过手去试图扩张，他们昨夜才做过，穴口虽然已经闭合但是依旧松软，指节进去全然没有任何阻碍。空虚的后穴被硬物进入，鸣人长长的吐了一口气，突然鸣人整个身体被佐助腾空抱了起来，因为眼睛看不到的关系他吓的抓住手边的东西，还没来得及叫出声，后穴就被佐助整根贯穿进去，没有任何的扩张和润滑，甬道干涩而紧致，恰如第一次被佐助进入时被捅破的钝痛传来，这下子脑袋的疼痛又回来了，鸣人整个人绷紧身体，后穴更加清晰明显的甚至能感觉到佐助在里面的形状。这种紧窄给予了佐助强烈的快感，他把鸣人两条小腿架在自己胳膊上，依旧顶着他往沙发那边走去，随着步伐一步一步的往鸣人后穴更深处顶进去。  
鸣人仿佛一条海浪中的小船被欲望冲刷随着佐助的节奏漂浮着，他们自第一天做爱起就知道彼此的身体高度契合，佐助知道往哪里顶鸣人会舒服，鸣人的肠道也仿佛天生为佐助而生，不一会便变得湿润，犹如千张小嘴吮吸着他的性器。  
佐助把鸣人放倒在沙发上，鸣人的后背接触到柔软的沙发，就像终于靠岸的船，他浑身无力的把腿挂在佐助的肩膀上，后穴红肿疼痛但是终于得到身心的餍足，在佐助缓慢的进出顶撞下慢慢的放松自己。恍恍惚惚间，他仿佛又看到了梦境里的白衣男孩子，他看着自己，看着自己在佐助的身下辗转承欢，这种隐秘的刺激使他浑身更加敏感，他摸索着佐助的脸去索吻，在白衣男孩的眼光中射了出来。随后船还没有到岸，便被佐助更加狂风暴雨般的进攻掠夺，推向更深的高潮当中。  
“鸣人，鸣人。” 他听到佐助高潮时候在他耳边失声叫他的名字。一声一声的烫在他的心上。  
“佐助，我们结婚吧。”鸣人失神的亲了一口佐助脸颊上的汗水。  
“好~” 佐助回应他的吻，抱着鸣人发起下一轮的进攻。  
part 4  
鸣人没有遵守他昨晚说过的话，佐助醒来发现他已经不见了。  
不同以往佐助每次醒来都能看到鸣人的睡颜，他这次睁开眼睛看到身边空无一人，大脑有些失神。他知道该来的还是来了。他躲不掉，鸣人也躲不掉，这大概就是他们两个人的命运，相爱就不能在一起。大概从他十八岁那年走向鸣人那刻开始，命运的齿轮就已经转动起来。  
佐助摸着身边已经没有温度的床，那是鸣人躺过的位置。拿起电话拨通号码。  
“重吾，帮我找到鸣人，是的，我又再次失去了他。”


End file.
